L'histoire d'Eponine
by two authors
Summary: Hear a story told from her voice and see the world through her eyes.
1. Prologue

(A/N: I started this a long long time ago, and I never knew what to do with it. Now I think its time I put this with my other stories. I hope you like it. I know it might need improving. I wrote this a few years back so please be nice…. Enjoy!)

A child. A child I was. I don't remember my birth. I don't suppose anyone remembers being born. But I know I remember more of my life then most people do. My mind reaches far back, to the time when I was but a small child. Oh, and how beautiful I was. Never was there a day that went by without somebody looking at me and whispering compliments.

I was my parents first born child and loved dearly by both of them. I was Mama's pet, and Papa's treasure. When my sister Azelma came along, I was around my first year. I wasn't forgotten. I wouldn't ever be forgotten, not if I could help it. I was such a determined child; once my mind was made up it could not be changed.

Azelma and I were pretty and sweet and Mama loved us.

As far as I know we always lived in _Montermeil_. Papa and Mama kept a tavern. The inn was called "The Sergeant of Waterloo". I remember it well. I remember the sign of the man being carried by another. And out front was our swing. It was an odd and somewhat frightening swing but I loved it. I think it was a gun carriage; and with its massive chains that hung down from it, it was made into a swing for me and Azelma.

We always had interesting people come to our inn. Sometimes wanderers, gentlemen on horses. Sometimes gentlemen dressed in fine black clothes would bring ladies in beautiful, white gowns and ask for the finest room. Yes, we had quite a few newly weds.

Mama and Papa made good business. And Azelma and I were pampered. And I was sweet little Eponine Thenardier


	2. The girl called Cosette

One day when I was two and a half, and Azelma was one and a half, Mama was pushing us one the swing when a strange woman came walking up. She was a pretty lady, with long hair that was like spun gold. She seemed to be staring right at me on my swing. The look in her eyes was hard to explain. It was like a look of happiness, sadness and admiration combined. She had gorgeous eyes of blue. Then I noticed what she had in her arms. It was a child. A little girl. Mama walked up to the lady and started talking to her. I was so distracted by the woman that I hadn't even noticed Azelma and I had stopped moving and my little brat of a sister was kicking, trying to get the swing going again.

Mama came over and took me and my sister off the seat. "You three play together," she said. The Lady had put her little girl on the ground she came towards us. We stared at each other, her and me. She had nut brown hair and her mother's large blue eyes. She was my age, I knew it right away. Finally, somebody else to play with! Somebody besides my sister, somebody new!

I took her small hand in my own and led her to my favorite spot in the yard where the ground was soft. I handed her a stick and we started digging holes in the ground. Azelma joined us and grabbed a stick of her own. Azelma liked to mimic me. She did everything I did. Azelma looked up to me and I felt proud. In my wicked little mind, I thought of the things I'd make her do. She'd eat dirt, if I told her to.

I looked at the girl, we weren't so different. We both were pretty and rosy cheeked. My hair was more auburn then hers, redder. Both Azelma and I have red in our hair. Mama has very red hair. She gave me auburn hair and Azelma strawberry blonde ringlets.

This girl digging holes in front of me had very blue eyes. Mine were gray but still pretty. Mama told me they were like shiny diamonds and silver.

"Not less than seven francs, and six months paid in advance."

I looked up, and saw Papa standing at the door of the tavern. "I'll pay it," said the Lady. I didn't know at the time what they were talking about and I didn't care. The Lady was probably just going to spend the night. The only thing that mattered was that she was here and I could play with her girl.

After a little while Mama came and picked up Azelma and carried her into the house. Papa came out and took the Lady's bag inside, like he always does. He always carries the luggage. I took the girl by the hand and we ran through the door, and the Lady fallowed after us. I brought the girl by the fire place. Back then I didn't speak many words. I knew how to ask simple questions, answer '_oui_' and '_non_' and say my favorite foods.

Wanting to know who I was playing with, I asked the girl her name. "Cosse," she replied. It seemed such an odd name to me. I looked up at the lady. "Cosette," she said, looking at her daughter lovingly. "That's her name. Cosette." She picked up the girl, Cosette, and hugged her in her arms.

The next morning I came downstairs in my night gown for breakfast. Azelma, the lazybones she was, was still asleep. On the way down I saw that the room the Lady slept in was empty. The Lady was gone, and she must have taken Cosette with her. Mama and Papa were standing near the door.

I walked over to Papa and he turned me around to face Mama and stroked my hair. "You've set a good mousetrap with your little ones," he said.

"Without even knowing it," Mama answered.

Then I looked over to the fire place. THERE, sitting on the stool by the fire was the girl, Cosette. She was still here! What did this mean? I walked toward her. She too was in her night dress. She had been crying; her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with tears. I didn't have to ask. The Lady has left her behind. She was to stay with us.

I didn't know at the time, but the Lady was only leaving Cosette with us for a short time, or so she planned. But in my being a child, I just had a new play mate. Her mother left all of Cosette's clothes behind. I was very jealous of her fine wardrobe of silk dresses and fine under things. Not that I didn't have pretty dresses of my own. Mama and Papa always gave me and Azelma the best. And Mama always kept us clean.

At first we all played together, me, Azelma and Cosette, like we were all sisters. But after a while, things started changing between Cosette and my parents. About a month after Cosette had come, the three of us were playing hide and seek. I took Azelma's hand and we went behind the big tree in our yard. We waited for Cosette to come, but she didn't. After my patients finally wore thin I looked to see where she was standing, she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in the yard. She knew we weren't allowed to go beyond the yard without Mama or Papa. She must have been in the house. I ran to the front door, Azelma close behind, she ran fast for a little one, barley out of infancy.

Well when I reached the door I saw Cosette, standing near the stairway, wearing nothing but her little chemise. She stood with her hands to her side. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

I saw Papa and Mama at the table, packing a bag. I went to get a closer look. It was all of Cosette's clothes. "It should all be worth 60 francs," Papa said.

"Papa?" I rested my chin on the table top.

"Ah, Eponine, _Ma petite pullet,_ "Mama said to me before Papa could answer. "Can you do something for Mama? Go upstairs and fetch the old blouse with the stains on it and your old skirt with the tare."

"She can go about bare. I don't see why we should go through any trouble clothing her," said Papa.

"Maybe it wouldn't matter to you, being a man. But I will not have the women in the village gossiping about a naked child running around the Inn."

I didn't hear the rest; I just ran upstairs and grabbed the old skirt and blouse like Mama said.

So Cosette was made to ware me and Azelma's ragged clothes. That didn't bother me in the least. It meant I wouldn't jealous anymore. It got even stranger. Cosette was not allowed to eat with us at the table anymore. Mama made her eat under the table.

Eventually she wasn't aloud to play with us anymore. I saw her change before my eyes. Mama fed her on table scraps. Cosette grew thinner. And then Mama gave Cosette our very large broom and told her to sweep. Cosette stood there like she didn't understand. "Take it and sweep the floors, wretch!" Mama yelled. That was the first time I ever heard her yell at Cosette. She used to speak to her so sweetly.

'Why was this happening?' I thought. Then Mama slapped her across her delicate face, like she was a lowly servant.

I knew then that Cosette was no longer my friend and play mate. She was a servant, a scurry maid, a brat abandoned by her mother. She now worked for us. She was a wench to be pushed around. I won't forget the first day I pushed her in the mud.

I looked down upon her. I didn't love her anymore.

(A/n: Well what do you think so far? Continue?)


	3. Michele

But let's leave her at that. Things had remained the same after that between me and Cosette for a while. I spoke not a word to her.

I'm four now. _Montfermeil _was a small little town and there weren't many other girls my age to play with. So the only other children around were the boys. Three particular boys named Michele, Luke and Jean Paul. The three urchins could always be seen about town, always where they weren't supposed to be. They often passed by the Inn on their way to throw rocks in the river. Michele was the oldest at seven, Luke was five and then Jean Paul was my age.

One crisp morning I was on my swing and I saw the boys heading our way. I ignored them, like I always did. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. I look down to the ground and saw a pebble rolling to a halt. I felt pain again only this time on my arm. I looked up and saw the boys standing on the edge of the road and laughing. They were throwing pebbles at me!

"Mama, Mama!" I cried.

"Aw, does the little baby need Mama?" Michele teased, the others joined him. I was enraged! I jumped off the swing and picked up the biggest pebble I could find and threw as hard as I could. It hit Michele in the shoulder. He clutched his shoulder and stared at me, stunned.

I surprised myself so, I ran into the house. Mama was serving drinks to some customers. I clung to her skirts. Luckily Mama had already put the drinks down or I surely would have caused her to drop them. Mama looked down at me. I must have looked wild eyed. "Oh! Eponine, _Ma petite pullet_! What has happened?" she knelt down before me and put her hand to my forehead. I flinched for in stung pretty bad. When she took her hand away I saw drops of crimson on her fingers, blood! The people who were in the room were now staring. I had not known that when Michele hit me, he made me bleed.

"Come, _ma petite, _we shall clean you up. And you can tell Mama what happened." She took me to the kitchen, and I told her of the event that occurred. I didn't tell her exactly who, only that a horrid boy had come running up and hit me with a stone. Not wanting to look like I was in the wrong, I didn't tell her about how I threw a stone back at him.

I was happy to be center of attention again. Mama was fussing over me so she even made Cosette run out to the toy shop to buy me some candy. Papa aloud me to stay up late past my bedtime.

That evening I saw Cosette, in tattered rages. She was sleeping, under the table, exhausted from house work. She was resting her head on our dog, Kannel. They often slept together. I haven't spoken to her at all; in fact she doesn't say a word but "Oui or Non Madame or Monsieur". I didn't care what she said. Why should I care? Wasn't she after all a lowly servant? Nothing for me to care about!

I went upstairs to bed.

Michele avoided me after that day…well he tried to. Every time Mama would take me out he would stay out of my way but would keep watching. I would watch too, out of the corner of my eye.

I caught him and his boys throwing rocks at Cosette but when I came walking up, they fled.

I always thought Michele as nothing but a heartless creature that would never be proven otherwise. I never thought that he would have me put my courage to the test as he did a few weeks later.

I was kicking and hitting stones with sticks, when he came running up the road and started climbing the huge tree in our yard. 'Why should I care what he does', I thought 'he's only a nasty boy!'. Michele settled him self on a large branch and stayed there. I continued to kick stones. But I felt his eyes on me and I finally I looked back at him. We stared at each other for a moment. "Why don't you come up?" he asked.

I looked at the tree; I started at the roots and worked my way up to the branch where my enemy sat. A shiver went up my spine. The ground around the tree was dry and hard. Suppose I fell? Or was he planning to push me when I reached the branch? "What's the matter? Scared?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I was scared. I was terrified at the thought of breaking my neck.

I just wanted to run to the safety of my mother's arms, But I wasn't about to let this boy taunt me. I stood on the tree's strong roots. I reached above my head and gripped that hard lumpy bark. I inhaled a deep breath and with all my strength, pulled myself up. The tree bark had many holes and large spaces so it was easy to grip. I quickly found my footing. 'This isn't hard.' I thought. I took a couple more steps up.

Then I reached up to the branch which Michele was perched. As I looked up, a wave of dizziness swept over me. The world went around and round in a whirl. My grip on the limb loosened. I could feel myself falling. It was when I lost hold of the branch completely that I realized that I was doomed to fall to my death.

The light sensation of being in the air didn't leave. Have I fallen? Was I being taken in the Lord's hand and up to the heavens? I slowly opened my eyes, and was surprised to see that I was still in the tree. I looked down at my feet. I was dangling! That's when I felt the tight pain in my arm. A hand had caught mine. I looked up and saw Michele. He was lying on his belly along the limb and balanced with his legs hanging from each side of it. Silently he pulled me up far enough for him to grip me around my waist. Then he held me in his arms against him, where I remained for some time.

I was still very dazed and unaware of my surroundings. I had never been more frightened in all my life. In fact I have never been truly frightened before that moment. My arm still ached. I thought it would fall out of its socket.

Slowly my mind came drifting back to reality. I felt Michele had his arms around me. Was this the same boy who threw rocks at me? I lifted my head and met his gaze. He smiled. I noticed he had the most unusual eyes. They were a sort of brown and green color. They lit up when he smiled.

"There is a trick to it." He said. "To climbing"

"Is there?" I asked.

"Never look down…or up."


	4. Into the Woods

Ever since that day I was never afraid of heights. I loved that tree more than ever. I climbed it quite often, never looking down or up.

I never thought wrongly of Michele again either. He saved me. Why he saved me, I didn't know. Azelma continued to despise boys. After that day Michele told me he didn't ever think I would ever go through with the climbing. "Most girls would have run like ninnies." He said.

"That's what Azelma would have done." I told him

"What about the 'Lark?'" he asked

"Who?"

"You know, the small one, with blue eyes. I've seen her sweeping your house, and running through the village."

Suddenly I knew who this "Lark" he spoke of was. "Oh, you mean Cosette."

"Oh is that her name?"

"_Oui_, that's it. I don't know what she would do about the tree." Then I asked what I was really thinking. "Why do you call her the bird…?"

"The "Lark"" he corrected. "Everybody calls her that."

"Do they?" I had never heard them.

"Well, that's what I hear. My Mama calls her that." he explained.

"Oh…" The Lark. I guess it fits. Cosette was so small, much smaller than me. Like the Lark, she was up before all, and at work before daybreak. But the Lark sings and Cosette does not. Nor does she fly.

It was before long that my fifth birthday had come and gone. I was given the privilege to go as I please, but our little town had nowhere interesting to go. I was given strict instructions from Mama of the woods. "_Ma petite,_ you may go anywhere within the village, but you must steer clear of the woods. If you were to go in alone, it is likely you'll get lost in darkness." She says.

"You send Cosette, Mama." I mentioned.

"The wench only goes for water, and knows the woods well by now. And she's far too skinny to be preyed on by the wolf. While you, my darling, are plum, rosy and attractive. How could any wild beast resist from gobbling you up?" Mama pinched my cheek lightly.

It was a warm day in August. I was skipping through the town, hoping to find something the least bit entertaining. When I reached the edge of the village, I stared out in the open fields, and beyond that, the woods. I headed into the fields where some very pretty pink flowers grew. I thought I'd pick some for our table. Stay away from the woods? I think not. Oh yes, I decided to ignore Mama's warning. I walked down the hill. After collecting a beautiful bouquet, I started through woods. I fallowed the river so I wouldn't get lost. I hadn't even gone fifty feet when I heard splashing out ahead of me. I dodged through the bushes, not wanting to be seen. What I saw I couldn't believe. There splashing and swimming about in the river was Michele and his friends. What shocked me was what I saw when a fourth boy, unfamiliar to me, swung into the river from a branch. They weren't wearing any clothes! Never in all my life have I seen such a site. And how ridiculous they acted, jumping and splashing at each other. I must have been there for a long time, for I began to loose the feeling in my knees. I had crawled on all fours so nobody would see me; I knew if Michele or any of the other caught me, they would never let me forget this.

I began to back up ever so slowly. Then my rotten luck had my palm land on a twig, and snap! Michele turned toward me, the others carried on their marry way. He looked around and his gaze landed in my direction. I couldn't tell if he saw through my shield of bushes or not. Well either way, he slowly lowered himself into the water. He definitely felt eyes upon him.

When he went back to his boys play I gave a soft sigh of relief. And I managed to crawl away without a sound.

I returned home with the flowers I picked. Though I began to darken out, I sat on my swing. I don't know why but I wanted to stay and wait for Michele. I guess I wanted an explanation, or perhaps I wanted to tell me if he saw me in the woods. But he didn't come. I saw none of the boys.

Mama called me in for supper. I guess I would just need to forget it. But I couldn't, it wasn't everyday you see a bunch of boys in a river naked. I didn't tell Mama or Papa and thank the Lord for that. I smiled in my sleep. Oh how those boy's cheeks would have glowed if I had reviled myself.

Time past rather quickly. Azelma continued to be a pain in my side and we were still petted by Mama. Michele and I…well I suppose you can say we grew closer. I never did mention the incident in the forest. There was only one thing that held my attention and gave me a twinge in my stomach, Cosette.

Ever since she worked for her keep I noticed that she changed, a lot. She seemed tired al the time. She had gotten terribly frail, her legs and arms were covered with dirt and bruises. I suppose Mama had beaten her more then I gathered. Her hair was dangled and filthy. It only came down shoulder length. It would have been much longer but Mama had cut it short two months before. When Cosette started scratching her head all the time, Mama had cut of her hair, fear that the waif would give us her lice.

Cosette's eyes were no longer sparkling laughing and happy. They were crying, red and sunken in. By now everybody in town knew her as the Lark. She was forever working, never to stop, not till the world goes to rest.

One particular winter was odd yet pleasant to me. I kept receiving gifts from my parents though it was not Christmas. One of my presents was a wool skirt. Papa kept talking about money but that never really surprised me. He was much focused on money, always has been. He was writing letters and reading them aloud to Mama: "Dear Madam, your little is sick with the Military fever. Medicine is very expensive. Unless you send us forty francs within a week the little one will surly die.

Sign, the Thenardier."

"It's perfect." Mama smiled. "She wouldn't want her precious brat to die of illness. The money will slip right through her fingers."

Sick? A fever? Precious brat? The only person they could have been referring to was Cosette. But I didn't understand. Cosette was here and well. Alright she wasn't actually well but wasn't sick with any fever. And who would care? Who would they be writing a letter to? Cosette's mother was gone. It must have been three or four years since I've seen the Lady with golden hair.

It would be years later before I understood that it truly was Cosette's mother whom Papa was writing. It was all blackmail! But I was young, and didn't know a thing about the value of money. Not much anyway. I never knew back then our financial trouble. And there was nothing I could do about it.

(A/N:More to come! Please Review!)


	5. Winter after Winter

A new baby was on the way and I can't say I was thrilled. There was already me and Azelma, why bother having another. Mama didn't even tell us that she was with child until it was clearly obvious. You'd think she thought we wouldn't notice the change! The silvery winter was melting away into spring green. Mother grew rounder by the day. I overheard her say that she hoped it was a girl. Ha! I didn't really care what it would be. But I already had a sister who stuck to me like nails to wood and fallowed me wherever I went. I didn't need another.

I guess my wish was granted. The baby came that spring. It was a boy, to Mama's disappointment. Mother never cared for little boys, which was why I took caution not to mention my friendship with Michele to her. I knew she would disapprove of it. Papa named the boy Gavroche. I didn't think much about him at first, but slowly after a few months he grew, unloved, but happy. He had sweet brown eyes and dimples. His hair was the same color as mine, he also had my nose by the looks of it.

We were a lot alike he and I. Once he learned to crawl, all he wanted to do was to get into mischief. Often getting Mama angry, he was. Papa didn't pay any attention to him, nor me or Azelma for that matter. He was under a lot of stress about business and customers.

I spent lots of that summer watching Gavroche, and if I wasn't with him I was with I was in the village with Michele, with and without his friends. I would often take Gavroche into the yard and Michele would stop by to play with him. "One day when you grow up, you will come with me and be one of the boys." He would tell him, though he knew Gavroche couldn't understand. "Maybe you could take him swimming." Oh I was bold, to say that. Michele looked up quickly and looked me straight in the eye. Was that a chuckle I heard? "So," he said "it was you in the woods." My eyes went as wide as saucers! He knew! "I knew" he said, grinning. Was he reading my mind! "I thought I saw you in the bushes. You are just a little cat, aren't you? Curious, silent and crafty." I must have looked a fright. He was laughing! Well I would not be laughed at! "How dare you!" I scolded. "I am nothing of the sort!" He laughed again. "Eponine, you're so naïve. Any girl would have been screaming at the sight that you witnessed. But I admit that I am impressed, _Ma petite. _

Michele lay back on the grass. I had impressed him, as I have many times. I hugged Gavroche in my lap.

I found out that day that Mama was again with child. This one should be born next winter. Another baby. Wasn't three enough? I had now a brother and a sister. Perhaps this one won't make it. I remember a woman we knew who had child in the winter and it died the next day. Or perhaps she'd have a miscarriage. But I knew I shouldn't have hoped for such awful things, it's too cruel. If it makes Mama happy, let her have all the babies she wants.

Summer past away, the weather grew colder and days shorter. More customers came to seek shelter from the bitter winds. By now, I have turned eight. Azelma was seven. I was happy for Papa had just given me a kitten. It was white with black patches. Papa gave her to me because our beloved dog Kannel had died of old age.

Sometimes when I was very happy and the Inn was full, Azelma and I would dance and sing for customers, which would earn us a few coins. Mama still loved to show us off that way. When I was curtsying for my applauding audience, I saw Cosette sitting under the table with her knitting in her lap. She was too clapping quietly. I gave her a little smile and curtsied toward her.

That night Mama had made pastries. After eating one, I took two more upstairs, one for me, the other for Gavroche. I put my pastry in my dress pocket. Azelma, Gavroche and me, we all shared the same bedroom. Azelma had already fallen asleep on her bed. On the other side of the room was Gavy's cradle. "Gavroche? Are you awake?" I whispered. He woke up licking his lips. I could tell Mama hadn't fed him. He gladly took the pastry I brought him.

I was about to get ready for bed but I remembered I left my dolly downstairs. After retrieving it, I past the little storage room next to the kitchen where the potatoes, flour and the fire wood was kept. It was also where Cosette slept at night. That's where I saw her.

She was lying on sack of straw. She seemed so small, all curled up, asleep. So thin, she probably hadn't eaten that night. I felt my pastry in my pocket. I'm sure Cosette was hungry. If she was slow doing her chores, Mama would deny her meals.

To this day, I'm not sure why I did it. But I did. I took the pastry from my pocket and placed it next to the sleeping Cosette. She sniffed in her sleep, any minute she would wake up to discover the treat. When she began to stir, I fled.

Perhaps I felt guilty. That I was to live in comfort while she lived in pain and labor. Perhaps I still felt love in my heart for her.

Ah, sweet December. I loved December. The snow had come early that year. It had come the night before and the whole village was covered in a blanket of white.

I was getting dressed to go outside and play when someone threw a snowball at my window pane. Azelma gave a shrieked. I opened my window to find nobody down on the ground below. "Up here!" I heard a voice whisper. I looked up to the tree next to the house, to the branch by my window. There sat Michele with his wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing!" I said to him "Azelma will tattle if she sees…"

"Mama, Mama! There is a horrible boy at the window!" Azelma yelled. Blast the little brat! She never knew about Michele. While she stood in the doorway, hollering, I turned back to the window. "Get out of here! You're going to be in trouble!" I whispered as loudly as I could. Michele nodded and climbed down the tree and waved back to me and then ran.

Mama came upstairs and into our room, slowly for she was heavy with child. The baby was due any time now. "What is she squawking about?" she asked, very agitated. Azelma took Mama's hand and pulled her to the window sill. I quickly moved to the other side of the room to finished dressing. I prayed the Michele was out of eye shot.

"Azelma, you little goose, you called me up here to show me a tree? I daresay I'm not amused."

"He was here, Mama! A horrid boy at the window! I saw him! He threw snow at us! Didn't he? Eponine, you saw him didn't you?" Azelma turned to me for support. I thought I could help her without getting me or Michele in trouble. _Mon Diou! _Must I think of everything! "I recall seeing a boy running away, after I heard the snowball it the window." I said. Mama went to the open window and brushed the snow off the glass with her hand. "Well" she said "he's gone now. You two go outside and play. The inn is too crowdedfor you to stay inside." Mama left and went back downstairs.

I ran downstairs, Azelma close behind me. "Where are we going?" she asked. I might have known that she would tag along. "To town, I want to look at the toy shop." I had five sou in my pocket and I wanted to buy some candy.

Dressed warmly, we headed down the road to the shop. Everybody was bustling about, Christmas shopping, buying gifts decorations, and delicious things to eat.

Soon we reached the toy shop. I saw a couple of girls around eleven or twelve years old. They were all cluttered at the window. I managed to push through the small crowd to see what the fuss was about. There in the window I saw the most stunning, most divine doll I had ever laid eyes upon. It had beautiful glass eyes, and long curls made from real human hair. Its long silk dress reached far down from the chair where it was displayed. It was truly a splendid doll.

I sighed, for I would never have such a doll. We could never afford it. I thought nobody in town could possibly afford such a treasure. Oh well. I bought some rock candy and some chocolate. Azelma begged me to share with her and like a sissy I gave in and gave her a piece.

On the way home we stopped in front of the home of one of the boys. Michele was there. He and his friends had built barricades of snow and were having a snow war. Fun! He looked at me and smiled right when he got hit in the head by a snowball! "Hey! Alright! You're dead Jean!" he yelled wiping the snow from his face. I laughed when Michele gave Jean a good hit in his…"Ouch!" I laughed as he held lower bits.

"Hey Eponine! C'mon! I need more on my side!" Michele said. I was overjoyed! I was just starting to walk over to him when I felt a tug on my arm. "Eponine, let's go home." Oh, Azelma. I forgot she was there. "'Ponine, don't go over there! Boys are mean! They'll get you all wet!"

"Don't be a goose Azelma! It's only snow. And I don't want to go home. You go." I walked on, Azelma just stood there. "Azelma," I turned around to face her "go home and don't tell Mama where I am." Azelma ran off. Good riddance. I didn't need her around to slow me down. I joined the boys in their game and had as much fun as I hadn't in a long time. I always enjoyed myself when I was with Michele. I found myself always wanting to be by his side.

When I arrived home I was soaking. Mama was sure I would catch my death. She quickly striped me of my wet clothes and put me in the tub of hot water. I was soon dried and dressed in warm linen and sitting by the fire. Azelma was playing with my new kitten. I never knew if she kept silent. But I didn't care.


	6. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve, it was finally here at last! I could smell Mama baking Ginger doe in the kitchen. I put my shoes by the fireplace, first thing. That was my favorite part. You put your shoes by the fireplace, for Papa Noel to fill.

Oh the festivities of Montfemeil! Many people come to our home this time of year, to escape the winter cold. Extra chores…for Cosette.

I was sitting by the fire with Azelma and our little dolls. In my new Christmas dress. Upstairs was the new baby. I had a new brother. From downstairs I could hear him screaming. Like Gavroche, this boy would not be loved by Mama. "Go and see what he's crying about!" Papa said. "Oh let him scream!" Mama yelled. "I care nothing for the brat!"

Gavroche however was crawling around the inn somewhere and was likely getting into trouble. I would often catch him in the kitchen, trying to snatch something to eat. I guessed he was in his favorite hiding place, behind the potato sacks.

It was a dark night. Nobody would dare go out without a lantern. For a long while I stared into the fire. "Hey! You! Girl, have you given my horse water?" The loud bellow shook me from the depths of my mind. It was a man addressing Cosette. I turned around and saw her. She was sweeping the floor with her huge broom which was much bigger then herself. She was to polish the floor once it was rid of the dust. She looked to the man, shaking. "_O-oui_, _M-monsieur_. He drank the h-hole buck-k-ket f-full." She stuttered.

"Oh that's a lie! I always know when my horse hasn't had water!" The man wasn't taking any pity for Cosette. She turned her eyes to the floor. "I…I did give him w-water _M-monsieur._ I did r-really. I did!" I could see how frightened Cosette was as the man glared down at her. "For a puny wench, you tell lies bigger than a house!"

"Cosette!" my Mama shrilled "I've heard of your lying. I ought to whip you raw for it, but I haven't the time. Go out and fetch water for his horse!"

"B-but, Madam, th-there is n-no water." Cosette was shaking again. Mama pointed out the door. "Go and get some. Here's fifteen sou, go pick up a loaf of bread from the baker on your way back."

I felt a chill down my spine. Cosette was to go to the spring in the woods, into this black velvet night, into the icy cold. And Cosette had no shawl. She was quivering, her legs bare, hand and feet chafed and red. She had no stockings under her wooden shoes. She was wearing only a thin torn blouse and skirt full of holes. On her head she wore a cloth bonnet.

Cosette stood in the doorway, the sharp, biting wind blew her hair. "What are you waiting for, you little wretch? GET OUT!" Mama hollered. And out the waif ran. I watched her through the window as she fled carrying the huge bucket, until her small ragged body disappeared into the night.

I went and sat down by the fire again. Azelma fiddled with her doll. I felt disturbed. Cosette has gone into the woods many times before. But she had never in the dark of night. She could never see through the foggy blackness tonight. And it was so deadly cold. The spring was far from the inn. I shuddered. Michele and the boys had told me tales of those woods being haunted. They say there is a white lady with red eyes, who screams the names of her lost babies. John Paul claimed that he had seen a big man with an ax that runs mad through the forest, chasing children for his super. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Gavroche crawled into my lap. "'Ponine, 'ere I am." He said.

"There you are." I cooed, giving him a squeeze.

I sat on the rug by the fireplace, Gavroche by my side and Azelma on the other. It must have been nearly an hour before I felt the cold winter air upon my skin. I turned around and saw Cosette coming through the door. Then I noticed that she had brought somebody with her. A strange man stepped through the door after her. He wore a long yellow coat and his boots were rather muddy. Mama looked down at Cosette. "Oh, it's you, is it? Well you took your time! Been playing I suppose, you little beggar!" she glared at her. Cosette's hands shook, holding the bucket that was now full of water. She looked up at Mama. "Madam, here is a gentleman who was coming to lodge." She gestured to the strange man. Mama didn't even the notice the man. "Oh, Monsieur. Come in." she smiled.

"Have you a room?" that man asked in a low, weary voice.

"Monsieur, I'm sorry but we're out of room."

"Put me in the garret or stable if you must. I will pay as if I had a room."

"Forty sou?" my mother asked. It seemed odd that this stranger would ask for the stable.

"If that be the price, then forty sou. I shall want some supper."

"And if you're willing to pay for it, very well. I don't lodge poor people for less. Oh I forgot the bread. Cosette. Cosette!" Cosette turned as white as a sheet at the sound of her name. She had brought no bread. "Oh…oh, Madam…the-the bakery w-was c-closed." She stuttered. "You should have knocked!" Mama scolded.

"I…I did knock M-madam, but he d-didn't open…"

"I'll find out tomorrow if that's true! You had better not be giving me your false tongue! Well give me my fifteen sou." At that command Cosette searched her pocket, but presented nothing. Mother was growing impatient. "Did you hear me? Did you lose it or did you steal it from me!" Her face was reddening.

"I-It's g-gone Madam…"

"What!"

"It m-must have f-from my p-pocket at the s-spring. Madam f-forgive me, please! It won't ever h-happen again!" I could see Cosette was fighting back her tears. Mama enraged "I should say not! I'll teach you for loosing my money! Azelma!" My sister's head went up quickly. "Go get my whip!" As Azelma ran to obey Mama's demands, Mama herself took Cosette by her wrist. Cosette was terrified, finally letting her tears run down her face. She struggled to get away. "No, no, no Madam! Please! Forgive me! Please don't hurt me Madam!" she begged but Mama showed no merci. Azelma brought out the long horse whip. Now yelling wasn't anything new in the tavern but the beating of a child for all to see didn't happen often. Mama usually would take Cosette where nobody would see then she would beat her. But this time Mama didn't seem to care who was watching. Everybody in the room was starring. Not that beating servants was unusual but to beat any child on Christmas Eve, it was just unheard of.

What I felt about this whole situation frightened me. But I didn't have time to think of my feelings. It was all just too loud. "No, Madam, please!" Cosette was out of breath from her crying. But before Mama could raise the whip, someone softly spoke up. "Madam, Madam." It was the stranger. "Forgive me. But I believe I saw something fall from the little girl's pocket. Here it is" he held some money in his hand. Mama looked puzzled. "Twenty sou?" she looked at the coin.

"Isn't that what you gave her?" the man asked.

"_Oui, oui _that's it. Cosette don't let that ever happen again! Go! Get back to work! Those stockings need to be finished or no supper." Mama took the coin. Cosette took off her shoes and slid under the table. She picked up her knitting needles and a ball of yarn and set to work.

That was peculiar. None of who I know of would ever rescue Cosette from a beating. Oh well. I picked up my dolly to play. Then I had an interesting idea. I spotted my cat on the table. I picked her up and brought her back to the fire place. I striped my doll of her dress and dressed my cat in it (a very difficult task) and called Azelma to my side. "This will be more fun than that doll." I said to her. I held my cat up "Look. Isn't she pretty? She moves just like a real baby. Now I'll be a lady and pretend I'm coming to see you. You will see little by little that she has whiskers and of course this will surprise you. Then you will see her ears and her tail. Then I will say 'oh madam! All little girls are like this nowadays!' Come Azelma, this will be fun." Azelma listened to my every word, and nodded.

During this little event, I had forgotten that I had left my naked doll unattended. And when I turned around to get it, it was gone. I looked around to see where it possibly could have gotten too. Then my eyes caught under the table. There was Cosette. But she wasn't working. She was holding something. It took me a second glance to see that it was my doll! Cosette, the filthy wretch, had taken my doll!

"Mama, Mama!" I called, pointing at Cosette. Mama came storming up and when she saw Cosette, her face grew fierce. "Why you little slut! How dare you even touch those dolls with your filthy hands! They are not for scum like you to play with!" She took the doll and slapped Cosette across the face. I looked around to see that the stranger in the yellow coat had disappeared.

Within a few minutes he returned. A gasp escaped my lips. My eyes went wide s did Azelma's. What he had brought with him, was the splendid doll that I saw in the toyshop window, in the village! It was the exact one! "Come." The man beckoned Cosette. Cosette stepped slowly toward him. Her eyes were as wide as silver plates as she stared at the dolly. The man held it out to her. "This is for you, Cosette." He said. All was silent. Mama, Papa, Azelma, the borders all stopped and stared. Even little Gavroche didn't stir.

Well, Cosette, aren't you going to take your lovely dolly?" I heard Mama's voice say with sickeningly fake sweetness. Cosette looked on the verge of tears. She just stood there! "Take it. It is yours." Mama went on. "Is it Madam? Is it true?" Cosette asked not taking her eyes of the doll. "Well he's giving it to, ain't he?" I could see, or thought I could see, a slight smile on Cosette's face. But it quickly faded. "Mm-Monsieur, is it really? I-is the l-lady m-mine?" The stranger nodded. Cosette hesitated then took the doll in her arms. "My Catherine" I heard her say.

I, of course, was speechless. What could I possibly say? How could this happen? Mama told Cosette to take the doll and keep it! That was the doll I always wanted and Cosette of all people got it! It puzzled me for the rest of the night. I heard my parents whispering but didn't get the opportunity to know what about. It was time for bed. I walked Gavroche upstairs while Azelma checked our shoes by the fire place. A silly thing Azelma is. She always likes to see if Papa Noel came early, which he never does.

I tucked Gavroche in with the baby who has long since fallen asleep. I changed into my night dress as Azelma walked in. "How much money do you think he'll leave us?" she asked, referring to Papa Noel. "Do you think he'll leave more then last year?" she asked.

"Oh, oui. Much more." I said. That satisfied her and she blew out our candle. Then all was quiet. I lay in the darkness. All of the borders had gone to their rooms and the house was still. I could hear new snow patting ever so softly on the window. For once all the house felt serene.


	7. The Lark takes flight

As usual, I woke up early. Being it was Christmas morning, Azelma jumped out of bed the moment her eyes opened. We ran down the stairs. But I stopped I held Azelma back. I heard Papa talking to the stranger from the night before. Papa didn't like being interrupted so I knew he wouldn't like us waltzing down the stairs unannounced. We watched, and we listened. "1500 francs should do." The man in the yellow coat said. Then Mama walked in the room, bringing Cosette by the hand. "Come along dear. You're not frightened of me are you? Here she is Monsieur." She said. Cosette hugged her new dolly close. The man knelt down in front of Cosette and said "Wrap your self up child. It is cold, and we're going away."

Away? Away! What did he mean "Away"? How can they go away? How could he take her? I didn't dare speak out, though I really had every intention to. But I kept silent and watched. The man picked up Cosette and carried her away. What had just happened? Her mother left her here and now a man has come to take her away? Of course none of this would have made sense to me.

She would no longer have to put up with the work and beatings. "The Lark". The little Lark always up before dawn. The little Lark who had never sung. But it looks like she finally flew.

With Cosette gone, you can be sure that much work was left undone at the inn. Mama took out most of her anger on us without that little wretch to beat. But mostly she took it out on Gavroche. Poor, little Gavroche. He was so small and sweet. I loved him dearly. Now that he was over a year he was rather strong, and could walk and talk very well. I have told you that he was very intelligent. Mama made him do a lot of Cosette's chores but he had me to help him if I could. Mama may have refused to ignore it but Gavroche was smaller then Cosette was and couldn't do all that she could.

Three months since she left. Things haven't been the same. Mama again was with child. And you would have though that four was enough mouths to feed…or at least she fed two of them. My youngest brother grows quite thin, not like Gavroche. But unlike Gave, he couldn't feed himself. Mama nurses him but without care. Although I don't show it, I have fear for the next baby. Suppose it's not a girl?

"So where _is_ the skinny Lark?" asked Michele one day.

"They took her away." I turned my eyes to the ground.

"'They?'"

"Some strange man."

"Was he wearing a yellow coat?" he asked.

"Oui."

"I saw him."

"You did?" I looked at him. "Where?"

"In the woods."

"In the…?" My mind was now again racing with questions. "What on earth were you doing in _there?_ And at _night_!" This time he didn't grin, he just stared straight ahead. I've never seen him like that! I knew right away something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. I wasn't about to ask him again. I knew he would have to tell me sooner or later. We had just laid in the grass.

As time went by, I realized a shadow had fallen over our lives, but I didn't quite realize what exactly had fallen over Michele's until on brisk day in October. I was of my tenth year. Azelma and I were in the yard with our three brothers (yes the last was a boy) when I saw Michele running by the house. When he didn't answer my call, I was very curios to know where he was going. "Stay, and watch the babies, Azelma." I said. I ran after Michele as fast as I could, although my long skirts made it difficult. I fallowed him to the edge of the village, where I saw him head for the woods "Oh not again!" I said to myself.

But I was determined to know what was going on. He had been acting very strange and I hated being kept in the dark. I picked up my skirts and ran. For a moment, I thought I lost him and was about to turn back when I spotted him at the base of a massive tree. He was sitting there with his face in his hands. When I took a few steps closer I heard sobbing. He was crying? He didn't notice me even when I was kneeling in front of him and very close. "Michele?" I said. My voice was barely above a whisper. He jerked his head up so quickly that I was taken aback. I saw his face was soaking with tears. I said nothing more. We stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. We remained silent for what seemed like eternity.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore! "_Mon Dieu!_ Say something, Michele! Speak to me!" Tears were filling my eyes and threatened to spill. His eyes were calm. He seemed no longer ashamed of his own tears. "You startled me, 'Ponine." He said quietly.

"Did I?" I asked "I'm…I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here 'Ponine? You shouldn't have come."

I knew that there was no hope in lying. I knew Michele would just see right through me.

"I…um…fallowed you here. But what in the name of France are doing out here? And why are you alone? Why do you weep? In all our years of companionship I've never seen you shed a tear!" It was true. I never remembered seeing Michele crying. He was always the one to come to me when I was ill and crying a storm! Now it was my turn to come to him yet he seemed to want to keep himself to himself. Of course it wouldn't stop me. And he knew very, very well that he couldn't and wouldn't hide from me forever. He turned his eyes to the ground.

"I'm here for the same reasons as I was here on Christmas Eve. The reason that I wouldn't tell you of before, and I wish I didn't have to tell you know." I had to bring my face very close to his to hear his last words. "But" he continued "I must tell someone or I'll go mad! And you, little kitten, were bound to find out sooner or later." And with that said, he sat up straight and unbuttoned his shirt. I stood as he threw the dirty rag to the ground. What I saw I couldn't believe. Bruises, blooded cuts, evil scars, they were all down back.

My mouth must have been wide open for he smiled slightly. "You seem very surprised."

"I…what…who?" Michele knew what I was trying to say.

"My old man." He said plainly. "Never liked the bastard."

"And what of your mother?" I asked thinking that surely his mother would protect him. But Michele just shook his head "She is just as bad as Him. She just acts like nothing happening. I know that neither of them ever wanted me."

"You never said a word to me…"I said feeling hurt.

"What good would it do!" He shot back. As he looked at me, there was no twinkle in his eye.

"I…I don't know…" I had no words. I looked at his wounds. Some looked infected. Finally after a long time I got the courage to sit next to him. "Is this why you came here last Christmas?" I ask softly

"_Oui._ Papa was drinking and I knew I had to get out of the house."

I leaned my head on his shoulders. "So what will you do now?"

"Run away…I guess."

"But where will you go?"

"Paris?" he smiled "Maybe I'll hide out underground."

"Or in Notre Dame's bell tower." I suggested smiling back.

"I could travel in disguise" he suggested

"Or become an acrobat, in a traveling circus." We laughed.

"I could take you with me, we could both be acrobats" he said. It was a wonderful thought but I shook my head. "No I need to take care of my brothers."

"Well we could always take Gavroche. He's a strong kid." Michele said with a smile.

That reminded me "I Left Gavroche with Azelma!" I said, almost panicking. "He is probably climbing the roof right now! Come on!" I took Michele's hand and we headed back to the Inn. I didn't trust Azelma at all with the little ones.

When we got there, my sister was alone. Well Gavroche was with her but the babies were gone. "Azelma" I called looking around "Where are the boys?" Azelma looked at me, gave a glare in Michele's direction then turned her gaze to the dirt at her feet. "A lady came and took them. Mama says she will take care of them." She said. The look in her eyes told me that she really didn't care. She was like Mama, she never loved the boys.

What Azelma was telling me was not sinking in easily. I was still trying to make sense of it when Gavroche came running and rapped his arms around me. "'Ponine, 'Ponine, Zelma hurt!" he cried. Well that didn't surprise me in the least. Azelma would often hurt Gavroche. I turned him over to Michele, who was happy to watch him, and went into the Inn to find Mama. As always she was serving the costumers their whiskey and wine. I caught her on her way to the kitchen and tugged on her skirts "Mama, where are the babies? Azelma said that they were…"

"And it's true!" She stopped me, not looking down at me. "What your sister says is true. A friend of mine came." she told me. "She lost her two little babies. She said she would take care of the little ones."

She wouldn't say anymore. She just went back to work. At first I thought it was a very terrible thing, but the more I thought over the situation, the more I realized that this was a chance for the boys to get out and live with a mother who cares for them. Maybe this woman would love them the way Mama wouldn't. Why else after all would she take them?

The next couple of days were quiet in the Inn. Mama seemed much more pleasant. When Gavroche asked where the boys were, I didn't answer.

Michele was afraid to go home. But he couldn't live outside so he snuck in through his bedroom window after dark when his Mother and Father were asleep and then sneak back out at dawn. The two of us stuck together during the day. There were no secrets between us. But that November he turned fourteen, and he decided it was time for him to leave for good. He said they had work in Paris, and he wanted to get out of this small town.

Early in the morning I snuck out of the house through my window to say goodbye. Michele met me out front, with a small bundle in his arms. We started walking side by side. It was still very dark and I rapped my shawl tightly around my shoulders. "So you're really leaving?" I asked him, breaking the long deafening silence between us.

"I think there are better things for me elsewhere." He answered softly.

"You're walking all the way to Paris?"

He didn't answer right away. He took a breath then said "Well I could always hitch a ride on a buggy. I'll make it somehow." We didn't speak for a while, not until we reached the edge of the village. He turned to me as I looked to the ground.

"I'll never see you again." I said, with tears threatening to spill from eyes. But I really didn't want him to see me cry, not over him. He put his arms around me and held me close. I felt him lean his cheek on my head. "You will." He said "If I didn't think our paths would meet again, I wouldn't be leaving."

I berried my face in his chest. "We'll make a promise." He said and he held me by the shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"What kind of promise?" I asked, trying with all my might not to shed a tear.

"The kind that can never be broken." he replied, taking a knife from his trousers. He held out his right hand for me to see and with his blade, slit himself from the bottom of his thumb to his wrist. Then he took my left hand and paused. I nodded my approval and he made the same slit on my hand. I clenched my teeth when the cold air met my warm blood and felt like it was pricking me with needles. Michele tucked his blade back into his pocket. He laced his figures with mine, pressing our wounds together firmly. All the while he kept a straight face, his pain threshold clearly stronger then mine.

"We now share pain, and blood." He finally said. "This is forever, Eponine. No matter how impossible, even if we travel to opposite ends of the earth, we shall meet again." His grip on my hand started to ease but I kept mine tight. He brought his other hand to my wrist and gently guided my hand to my side. "For that reason 'Ponine, we wont even say "Goodbye"'. He swung his bundle around his shoulder. Then he leaned in close and he gently kissed my cheek. Then Michele quickly turned and headed down the road, leaving _Montermeil. _And he never looked back.


	8. Author's Announcement!

**Note from Author Katie** Hey everyone, I've noticed lately that I've received a couple of reviews for this story that I have left unfinished for quite some time now. It's been a few years since I've even touched this story and I wasn't sure if I'd ever continue. I was suffering from major writer's block and other things (school/work) got in the way that just let it go. But the recent release of the Les Miz film and the last couple of reviews have inspired me to finally continue! But I am going to need a little time to get back into the swing of this story. it has been a few years after all :P

But don't ya worry! Eponine's story shall continue... And just to warn you know, as she grows older, her story will become darker and the story Rating may well change from T to M.

thank you all and see you soon!


	9. Burning Illness

****Authors Note: Hello Everyone! Thank you all so much for your patience! This Chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be. I am still trying to get back into the swing of this story as its been a few years. The plot is getting to the point where its going to be a little complicated for this is really the mystery section of Eponine's life that is not included in the book or any other adaptions of Hugo's story. There are a lot of events leading up to her life in Paris and I want to take time to explore it and I'm sure you'll want longer and more detailed chapters and I promise to do my best. Again I will warn you that as Eponine gets older, the story is going to get more mature and I will probably change the rating from T to M eventually. Oh and for those who are new to reading this story, I am VERY MUCH AWARE that my past chapters are not as well written and there are many spelling and grammar mistakes. I was a much younger and different writer back then. Sorry, but those wont be getting fixed just yet. Please just over look it for now. The chapters from here on out should be better lol Enjoy! Let me know what you think!****

Before sunup, I had made it back to my bed and cried silent tears till I fell into a restless sleep. I dreamt of Michele. I saw him come running back over the hill to take me away with him. He smiled his sweet smile and held me tight in his arms once again while he whispered "'Ponine…I'll never leave you…_Je t'aime_... I won't ever leave you behind…" His voice kept echoing in my ears as I felt myself squeezing my arms around him tight.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, I woke up to find myself squeezing my pillow, my face still wet with my tears. I dizzily looked around, hoping that maybe I had indeed been dreaming the whole time, and that I would find Michele waiting outside my window. But the fresh wound on my palm told me true. Michele had gone and left me behind. I laid back in my bed with a headache and an excruciating pain in my chest.

When I refused to come down stairs for breakfast, Mama forbade me to leave my room, convinced I must be ill. I wasn't going to tell her otherwise because I thought I must be. I couldn't even lift my head without becoming overwhelmed by nausea. It seemed that the chill of the night hadn't left the room despite the sun shining brightly through the window. I drew my blankets close to me, trying not to shiver. I was also terribly thirsty. But even when Azelma brought me water, I couldn't bring myself to drink it! As the hours of the day wore on, i continued to feel worse. My stomach churned and head wouldn't stop pounding! Things appeared before me that I wasn't sure were really there… I could have sworn I saw Michele's face floating above me and kept disappearing as if mocking me. I could even hear his laughter down the hall!  
"Mama! Mama!.." I cried "…tell him…tell him to come back…"

My shouts became so erratic that Papa even stopped what he was doing and came upstairs.  
"_Bon Dieu_, girl, what ails you?!" I heard him say in frustration. But all I could do was gasp for air as my eyes darted back and forth. I felt him put his hand on my forehead than cheek and felt it quickly taken away. "Wife!" I heard him shout as he rushed down the stairs "Damn it, Woman! Have you no sense…" his voice trailed off down the halls.

I could feel that I was sweating even though the room felt cold. But then in a minute it felt as hot as a summer day! And even as I lay still in bed, the walls and ceiling spun round and round. It also seemed that shadows were moving all around me, even though there was nothing in the room to cast them! I tried to shield my eyes from them.

"What's wrong with her?" I could heard Mama's voice say to someone. I opened my eyes trying to find her. "Mama?" I couldn't see her or who she was speaking too but continued to stare at the shadows bouncing off the walls like phantoms and they frightened me. I could feel myself start to panic "Keep them away!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt something damp lay across my forehead, the cool of it soothing my hot, aching brow. I then heard voices speaking in hushed tones. The words "Scarlet Fever" and "Hallucinating" were mentioned. I couldn't comprehend at the time that it was my condition that the Doctor was discussing with my Mama and Papa. The dreaded Scarlet Fever had caught me. The disease that had attacked and taken hundreds and thousands of children to Jesus. But they must have crawled through hell's fire to get to him first! The burning from the fever was just so unbearable!

"There's not much I can do…" the Doctor said "She's a strong child, but I dare not try to bleed her. Best try to bring the fever down from her head. Keep her body warm and head cool…" Those were the last words I heard before fading into blackness.

I had lost all perception of time. My mind even now is still clouded for I kept dodging in and out of consciousness. I was constantly suffering from fever dreams. I didn't always remember them, but it was difficult to tell what was real and what wasn't. Sometimes I would wake up, not knowing if it was night or day in a daze, other times I would wake up screaming. But almost always, I would wake up reaching out…

_ I walked down a long, empty street. The cobble stones feeling cool on my aching bare feet. I looked about wondering where I was but I couldn't make out any of the buildings surrounding me, it was dark save the dwindling light of a single street lamp. I stood still for several seconds, trying to decide which way to turn, when I felt a breath of wind that chilled me to the very bone. It seemed to be whispering my name, beckoning me to follow. I journeyed on through the foggy streets. With each step I took, the whispering became clearer "'Ponine…'Ponine…"_  
_ I looked around. The voice I heard was a mere whisper, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand stick straight. Only one person in the world could do that._  
_ "Michele…?" I spoke softly._  
_ Having received no reply I continued on the unfamiliar streets, hoping that around the corner I would find my dear friend. What I found was a dwelling, the likes of which i had never known. In the dim light I could see a number of people huddled together trying to keep warm. Many were starving to the point where you could see the bones through their skin. Their eyes were sunken in and cheeks were hollowed out. I saw women dressed only in their corsets and rags with too much rouge and sores on their faces. Men with missing arms and legs, begging for alms. The stench from them was nauseating! Then there were the children. A dozen little boys and girls that were barely clothed, few were even naked, clinging to one another in fear. My eyes darted from one child to another as few of them coughed and wheezed. One little girl, she was almost a baby, crawled near my feet and puked up blood on the pavement! She reached out to grab at my skirt and I jumped back startled as she cried out in anguish. As disgusted as I was, my heart broke not knowing how on earth I could help her. _  
_"You can't help her…" I heard it said. "You can't help any of them…"_  
_I looked up from the pained child at my feet to see what I hoped I'd never have to see in my life. There, in the midst of these dying children stood Michele, looking beaten down and torn to the point where he shouldn't have been able to stand up straight. Looking deep into his blood dripping eyes, I saw the very face of death! I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out._  
_"YOU CAN'T SAVE US!" his jarring scream echoed._

My eyes snapped open. At first I couldn't see anything. But slowly my eyes began to adjust and come into focus. I saw the ceiling above my bed and my hands reaching up towards it. I lower my arms as I feel my stomach churn and roll over and vomited into a pot left at my bedside. That's when the horrendous stench returned. I looked into the pot and saw it hadn't been rinsed and my old puke was rotting in it! If I had anything left inside, I would have been continuing to get sick from the smell alone. I laid back on my pillow. What day was it? Where was Mama? Judging by how quiet it was, I guessed that it was fairly early in the morning. I tried calling out for Mama and Papa, but my voice was reduced to a mere raspy sound. I took to trying to knocking on the wall, rattling my bed, anything to make noise to get somebody's attention! In time I heard voices. "Damn it, see what she's doing now!" it was Papa. "I'm not going in there! She's been mad for past four days!" Mama said in her frustrated tone. "It'll be the death of us if this disease spreads further, Wife. People are starting to talk of the smell! If she's alive in there, by _Dieu_, you go take care of it! " My parents then started their bickering and I could no longer distinguish what was said. I felt my throat tighten upon hearing what was spoken. Mama…she didn't want to come see me? And what did Papa mean? Was there any question of my survival? I couldn't understand any of this.

Just then I heard the creak of my bedroom door open. I looked to see the face of Azelma peeking in. "'Ponine? Sissy, are you awake?" she said not stepping into the room. I felt it was a bit odd, I hadn't heard Alzema call me that since we were quite small. "I'm awake Azelma…come in…"  
"I can't, I don't want the fever. Me and Gavroche were told not to come in." she said. I nodded. Even though I felt better now, I knew I wasn't well yet. "Is Gavroche alright? Are you being nice to him?" I asked, knowing that he would be left strictly to my sister's care. Azelma nodded her head, she turned to leave but I halted her "Wait! 'Zelma! What day is it? How long has it been? Mama said four days…" what was left of my voice trailed off. My sister stood still in the doorway for several seconds before speaking "Mama, brought that pot up to your bed on Tuesday…today is Thursday of the later week." And with that, she left me, closing the door behind her.

My head fell back onto the pillow. My Mama had left me alone in this room for nine days…


End file.
